Could It Be You?
by Mr.Stavros
Summary: As Riley slowley starts to accept his sexuality, Sav comes along and confirms everything that he once feared. As their story unfolds, the dominos begin to tip, and Degrassi will reach entierly new points.
1. The Dream Ends Here

**Ok, so this is my first fanfic. The first chapter takes place in Bad Medicine. Dont get me wrong, I'm a HUGE Ziley fan, but somthing about Sav and Riley just feels right to me. I try to stick with the original canon, but I use the butterfly effect for my stories, so after some time, Degrassi will start to change as a whole. In this story, Riley never used steroids, and never hooked up with Nathan. Obviously, if I owned Degrassi, it would be a very different place, so no, I have nothing to do with the show. ENJOY.**

Chapter 1

Savs POV  
>I hadn't ever really felt an attraction to guys before.I mean, sure I might of had a little crush on Peter for a while, but Riley... Damn. When he transfered to Degrassi, I just drouled over him. He was sweet, sexy, and cool.<p>

I found out that Riley had went on a date with Anya through Peter. He didn't mean to tell me, but let it slip on accident.

I sat in seventh period English thinking, "Why? Why would he choose her? Why can't it be me?"

I shook my head. I had been living in fantasy land ever since I broke up with Anya. I was sick of only even talking to Riley in my dreams. I wouldn't sit by and keep it a fantasy. I couldn't bear it for much longer.

I started to think of how I could get him to do it. Every teenager was bi-curious, sience could prove that much. Riley, however, he was so masculine. Even if he shot me down, I couldn't go on until I at least tried.

Rileys POV  
>After my picnic with Anya turned into an awkward disaster, I was running out of options. I had to find someone to love. I had to find a girl. I spent so long convicing myself that's what I wanted, but I still doubted myself, all of the time.<p>

I decided to talk to Peter about it. As the final bell rang, I made my way to the front door, and saw him walking out. I caught up to him.

"Sup, Peter." I said, nodding my head slightly

"Hey Riley." He responded.

"So listen man" I said a little quieter "I think that I can get rid of my... Confusion, if I just find the right girl, but... I haven't had much luck with girls latley... Any advice?"

He groaned. "Look, I'm tired of just standing around watching you hide. If you keep on going for girls, you'll just end up unhappy." He said sternly. "Dude, just try to be with a guy for once. Even if you do think you're straight, its not like you'll start to melt."

I sighed, and looked down. He had really gotten to me now. Normaly if he said somthing like this, I would have just stomped away. Now, his words were so true, they hurt.

He patted my back. "You'll make it through this man." He promised. "Just go with what feels right."

My mind was so messed up right now, I couldn't tell right from wrong if I tried.

"I need to be alone." I said quietly, before walking away from him. It sounded so simple, when he said it, but being with a girl...I just couldn't fully beleive thats what I wanted. 

**Love it? Hate it? Like it? Lothe it? Bop it? Pull it? Shake it? Twist it? Reveiws=Love**


	2. The Wall Is Broken

**Ok, so chapter 2. Now, I said in the last chapter that I wouldbe using the 'Butterfly Effect' that means, that if you change one thing, even a small thing about a story, everything in the universe that story takes place in is effected. This means that other events, that seemed unrelated to Riley or Sav, will have changed outcomes, until Degrassi becomes a compleatly different school. Very challenging to do, so give this child some credit :3 OK, Ive been blabbing enough, so go on, read Chapter 2...**

Chapter 2

Riley's POV  
>I decided that going home wouldn't help me get my mind straighted out, so I sat down on a bench at the park. Degrassi Square was really empty today, and it was just me and a few joggers. I looked at one of the pretty female joggers as she ran by...Nothing. I couldn't feel attracted.<p>

"Maybe Peter was right. Maybe I can't just get rid of all of these feelings with some girl." I thought to myself, but Could I really give in that easily? How could I love guys, if I thought it was wrong? How could I love girls, if it was wrong?

My troubled thoughts were interrupted by someone calling my name.

"Hey, Riley!" called a boy. I looked up. It was Sav. He was on the team with me, but he was also Anya's ex-boyfriend. I hoped he hadn't come here to give me crap about taking her on a date. I didn't need that right now.

Sav's POV  
>OK. It was now or never. I just need to be confident, and I could settle this for myself... Oh who was I kidding, I was a nervous wreck. This is the first time I had ever tried to get a guy, and Riley freaking Stravos none the less. He could put me in a coma if he wanted to.<p>

But I had to do this, I couldn't back out now. I walked over to him. "Here goes nothing." I thought to myself.

"Hey" He said "Look man, if its about Anya, it didn't work out anyway, so-"

"Don't worry" I cut him off. "I'm over Anya."

"OK cool" He said a little relieved "So, whats up then?" he asked

OK, I had no strategy. I was just going to go for it. "Well... OK, so just hear me out. I know that you're like a big time ladies man and all, but I was just curious what it was like to be with another guy... Like date anther guy." I saw his smile turn upside down. This is what I worried would happen. I couldn't go on. He wasn't going to go for it. "Look dude, I'm sorry. I'm just really confused is all. I just thought you would be a good candidate for this..." I looked down.

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. Now I was lying to him. I didn't want just any guy, I wanted HIM. But it was clear that this wouldn't turn out the way I wanted it to, so I just turned around and started to walk away. I held back tears as best as I could so I could get away from him.

I was crushed, he didn't even say anything he was so disgusted.

Ryley's POV  
>I was shocked. It wasn't even half an hour after Peter told me to try being with a guy, and another boy comes along with the same problem as me. I couldn't resist, especially with how depressed he got about it.<p>

I was NOT going to let him get away. Even if I hated these feelings, they were to overwhelming to let him leave.

"Sav! Wait!" I yelled

He turned around looking incredibly embarrassed and sad.

"Yeah?" He said, sounding like he was going to cry.

"I'm sorry, its just... You caught me off guard." I said, trying to excuse my rudeness "I'm wondering the same thing as you, so... Why don't we go on a date, and see how it goes." His face had lit up at mention of the word 'date'. My heart was racing. Was this really me? It felt so right, so I kept going.

"Is tonight OK?" I asked. He maintained the same over-joyed expression.

"Uh-uh, Y-yeah. Tonight would be perfect." He said

"Great" I said "Meet me at The Dot at six."

"OK. See you there." He said joyfully.

"Cool. I have to run, Later." I said trying not to reveal my excitement and nervousness. I turned around and started walking.

"Riley." He called. I turned around "Thanks for not freaking out." I smiled at him, and started to walk home. I had completely forgotten that this was an 'experiment' and started thinking about what to wear, and how I could give Sav an amazing evening.

**Deffinatly continuing, I've already fallen in love with this pairing :)**

**REVEIWS= 3**


	3. Stumped

**Um, yeah, Chapter 3 :) RIGHT HURR**

Chapter 3

Sav's POV  
>I just stood there and watched as he walked away. I was going on a date with HIM. Me. I had actually gotten Riley to go on a DATE with ME. Riley was someone that I thought would only be with me in my dreams. The one guy that stood out to me, even above all of the girls.<p>

Then it hit me. I hadn't planned this far ahead. I had nothing to wear. I didn't know what to talk about with him. "What if I look like an idiot?" I thought, panicked. I looked at my watch. It was three thirty. I only had two and a half hours to get ready.

I started to dash home. I needed to talk to someone. I had NO idea what I was doing. I thought about it on the way home, and by the time I got there, I had thought of only one trustworthy person to talk to. Alli.

Alli and I had a lot of ups and downs in our brother-sister relationship, but we always kept each others secrets. I held far more secrets for her than she did for me, so this would probably balance the scale. Plus, I desperately needed advice.

I walked up the stairs and went into Alli's room.

"Hey." She said, not taking her eyes off of her phone "What took you so long to get home?"

"Well... I was talking to someone, and I sort of need your advice." I said.

"Oh god, is this about Anya?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"No, but you are the second person to ask me that today." I smiled.

"Well, Spit it out bro." She said, clearly getting a little curious.

"You know that we keep each others secrets, right?"

She nodded.

"Well, I desperately need your advice, but you can NOT tell anyone about this." I emphasized.

"Don't worry, Just ask away."

"OK, well, I sort of have a date tonight, but its not really what I'm used to. Because my date is kind of... A guy." I paused for her reaction.

Her eyes widened and she looked incredibly surprised. "Whoa. Are you serious?" She asked

"Yeah. And I have absolutely no idea what to do."

"Wow. Um, OK, I'll help you." She simply said. Now her face was moving from shocked, to exited. "Be prepared to be my dress up doll." She said with a smile on her face. Maybe this date wouldn't be a disaster after all.

Riley's POV  
>"This date is going to be a disaster." I said to Peter over the phone. "I don't know what to wear, I'm afraid of what other people will think, and its all your fault because you talked me into this." I ranted.<p>

"Whoa man, slow down. You'll be OK. Just lighten up." He said calmly. "Look, do you want me to come over to help you?"

I thought about it. If I really was going to go through with this crazy experiment (which I was trying to convince myself that's all it was), I had to be myself. I couldn't get any outside help.

"No, I'll handle it, I'm just nervous is all." I finally responded.

"OK, well good luck with your first real date." Peter said relaxed.

I sighed, he was right anyways. I'd never freak out like this if it were a girl. I began to dig through my closet to try and find something decent to wear.

**Do you think I did well on making them sound like themselves? I got worried with this chapter. Reveiws=3**


	4. No Turning Back

**Ok, so before you start, I want to give a shoutout to mah friend Liv, whos profread everything Ive written so far. You rock hun! Now, onwards with the first date :D**

Chapter 4

Sav's POV  
>As I walked down the street towards The Dot, I felt like throwing up. The worst possibilities ran through my mind. What if he thought I was boring? What if he doesn't show?<p>

At least I looked decent, Alli helped me pick out my clothes; a purple, plaid tee shirt, a pinstripe vest, and gray jeans. "It makes you look like you put forth effort, but didn't go over the top." She told me. If I humiliated myself, then at least I'd look good doing it.

Ryley's POV  
>It was early October, so it was chilly outside, but I somehow started to sweat as I walked down the street. I was so nervous. I had put on a nice blue button up shirt, and jeans<br>with cool patterns on the pockets. I thought I over dressed a little, especially for The Dot.

I looked to the left when I was about to cross the street, and saw Sav walking down the sidewalk. No backing out now. I was going on a date, with a GUY. I just couldn't bring myself to call it an experiment anymore. It was a date, no doubt about it.

Sav's POV  
>As I slowly approached him, I realized that he dressed better than he normally did. It made me feel good that he actually did care enough to put effort into this.<p>

"H-hey, Sav." He said with a smile. Good. He was nervous too.

"Hey." I responded. We stood there for a few seconds, until he broke through the silence.

"Why don't we go somewhere else?" He asked "I'm not ready to make it public yet that I'm- I-."

"I know, I'm not ready either." I really wasn't, especially with all of the pressure I was already under.

"Cool." He smiled, and we started walking away, from the direction I had come from.

After a few moments of more silence, he looked at me with a smirk on his face.

Riley's POV  
>"So, earlier, you said that I made a good candidate for your little so-called experiment, why is that? Why me?" I asked teasingly. I really wanted to know what made me pop out as a good guy experiment.<p>

He frowned. "Well..." He trailed nervously. "It sort of wasn't a 'guy' thing, it was more of a 'you' thing. I kind of have a crush on you." It was difficult for him, but I was flattered not to be some random choice.

"I see." I said "Well I'm glad we feel the same way about each other then. You're really cute yourself." He blushed at my compliment. "Am I really saying this?" I thought to myself.

**I need honest reviews people! I don't know how I'm doing if you don't tell me! Reveiws=3**


	5. Rest Your Head

**OK, so I have about 20 chapters of this fineshed, but I don't know if anyone is actually reading it. So, If I get 5 reveiws, I'll upload chapter 6. If you're reading this, and want more, than effing tell me people! I wanna know your opinions!**

Chapter 5

Riley's POV  
>As we were walking along, I decided it would be better if there was a destination where we could relax, but I didn't know of anywhere to go.<p>

"So, where should we go now?" I asked him

"Me? Um... Oh! There's this spot in the woods where I always love to go and relax. The sunsets are always so beautiful- er cool looking." He said nervously. It was cute how he always tried to keep his cool.

"That sounds great." I responded.

We were only a few blocks from the forest, so we got there quickly. We stayed on a trail for a few moments, and soon he pointed me to a small clearing in the trees.

After one hundred yards or so, we reached a bigger clearing, and all that was there was a big hill, with a small tree on top.

"Wow." Was all that could escape my lips. It really was beautiful.

"I know, I come here when I need to escape from all of the drama from outside." He began to hike up the hill, and I was quick to follow him.

Savs POV  
>I had never shown anyone this spot before. I had used to think it was mine, and mine alone. But Riley, well it just seemed like an amazing place to be alone with him.<p>

When we made it to the top of the hill, he sat down, admiring the view. I just stared at him like that for a moment. He looked so peaceful, not so intense like he usually did.

I sat down next to him, and he looked over at me.

"You know, you really are more than meets the eye." He complimented.

I blushed. I don't know if I could ever get used to that, Riley's compliments. Every time he'd look at me, its like I was just going to melt. I didn't feel worthy to be with him.

He looked back up as the sun crossed halfway over the horizon. I felt him put his hand on mine. My heart skipped a beat. I glanced down to make sure it was really there. Goosebumps ran up my arm.

Now the sun was almost over the horizon. The sky was filled with beautiful colors and shades. Riley inched closer to me until his body touched mine.

As the sun fell down through at the end of the sky, he laid back, to look at the stars. I followed him. My head was on his shoulder, and his arm was around me. I felt his breath run through my hair. It was cold outside, but the warmth of his body was soothing.

"Wow." He whispered. We were both in awe of the beuaty, but I wasn't looking at the stars. I was in awe of him.

**So, Reveiws=3**


	6. All That I Wanted

**Meh. 2 reviews is enough motivation. But still, I would lovee it if I could get some type of CRITISIZM I know I must be doing something wrong, I just don't know what if nobody tells me…enjoy.**

Chapter 6

Riley's POV  
>As we left the clearing, now hand in hand, it was nearly pitch black. All we had to guide as was the street lamp on the trail.<p>

We made it out and walked through of the park, cautiously looking to make sure nobody saw us. As we approached the street where we had to part ways, I looked at him and decided that he shouldn't go home alone.

"I don't have a curfew, so I can walk you home." I said with a smile. There was nobody out on this side of town after dark, so we wouldn't have to worry about being seen.

"Really? Cause you don't have to if-" He tried to go on

"I want to, Sav. You can't get rid of me that easily." I said softly. He smiled.

We walked through the empty streets of Toronto, hand in hand, and began to talk about usual first date stuff. Like music, our parents, and we had much more in common than we thought. His parents were a lot like mine, strict and only sticking with their religious beliefs. He defiantly started to relax, and stopped blushing every two sentences.

Before I knew it we had approached the end of his street. "I better walk from here." He said. "I don't want my parents to see us."

"Well, I had a really great time tonight." I said. "I defiantly want to do it again."

Sav's POV  
>I felt so great, knowing that Riley actually had a good time. For a second, we just sat there staring at each other. I decided that it was time to try what I had been fantasizing about for so long.<p>

I leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips, before pulling away quickly. I was worried that he would think I was moving too fast, but I was immediately relieved when he pressed his lips to mina again. I was amazed at how much more amazing it was then I had dreamed. He softly brushed his hand across my cheek, before pulling away.

I looked at him innocently until he smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Good Night, Sav." He said softly.

"Thanks, Riley." Was all I could say as he turned away. I began to walk up to my front porch. I felt like singing.

**Reveiws=**


End file.
